Sonic the hedgehog Truth or dare
by Karl The Fox
Summary: Torture to Sonic Characters.
1. Rules and Intro

Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm your host Karl the Fox. This is Anthony The Echidna and Mark the Hedgehog. Mark will teleport the constants to a place they need to go. Anthony will read the truth and dare questions. OCs will be excepted over time. Now here are the rules.

Rule 1: No killing dares (Makeanotherone is not allowed to make dares).

Rule 2: Truths must be understandable.

Rule 3: Makeanotherone is not allowed to make truths or dares.

Rule 4: OCs must have a description.

Rule 5: You can dare me, the co-hosts, Mark, and Anthony.

Now here are our contestants. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream/Cheese, Big/Froggy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman Nega, Mephiles, Nazo, Scourge, Blaze, Silver, Emrel, Nack, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Jet, Storm, and Wave.

* * *

Rule 6: Pm your truth or dares.


	2. Earplugs and singing Eggman

"Okay welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, get ready for truths and tor-dares, who is first?" I said.

"Okay this one is from **Slick the wolf. Okay, I got some. Truths, Sonic: Why do you love chilidogs? Knuckles: Where's Master Emerald? Shadow: Are you racist? Because everyone in the game Shadow the Hedgehog everyone said the "Black Aliens" which I think is racist to me. Boring truths onto the tort-er, dares. Dares, Sonic: I dare ya to jump off a 200 foot tall diving board into a glass of water. (If my grandma can do it, so can you. Being sarcastic there.). Tails: I have nothing for you so here's a cookie. :)** **Knuckles: Give Rouge the Master Emerald for the next four chappies. Shadow: Dress up as Nicki Minaj (her clothing from the Super Bass music video) and sing Super Bass. Jet: Say that Sonic is faster and better than you on NATIONAL TV! Eggman, Mephiles, Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic, and Nazo: Dress up as One Direction and sing Live While We're Young. Everyone: (For the sake of your ears, here are some earplugs before they sing.). Everyone: Do the Harlem Shake with Silver starting! See my profile for Slick the Wolf. :-)**

**Slick the Wolf(Me)**

**Species: Wolf**

**Gender: Male**

**Color: Green**

**Eye color: Yellow**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 3'11"****," **Anthony said, now he was trying to catch his breath.

"Everyone welcome my co-host Slick the Wolf," I said, happily to have my #1 favorite author co-hosts with me.

A 3'11" green wolf walked on stage. "Thanks for having me," Slick said.

"I thought Anthony was your co-host?" asked Sonic.

"Nope," I said.

"Sonic, Why do you like Chilidogs?," I asked, smirking.

"Cause my Uncle Chuck use to sell them," he said.

"Knuckles?" Slick said, with a mischievousness grin.

"Shoot! I got to go," he said running off.

Everyone laughed expect Mark. Mark teleported to the Master Emerald. Knuckles came back. "It has been stolen," he said.

"No," said Shadow.

"Time for the tor-dares," I said.

Mark teleported Sonic to an empty swimming pool with a glass of water. On top of the diving board. "Do, I have to do this?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said Mark, who just pushed Sonic off.

Crack! Sonic has to go to the hospital. We all laugh. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Mephiles laughed.

When that happened Nack, M. Knuckles, Tails' Doll, and M. Scourge had left. "Here's a cookie, Tails, " said Slick.

"Thanks," Tails said. Knuckles gave Rouge the Master Emerald. Shadow got dressed in the outfit and started singing.

* * *

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system__Top down, AC with the coolin' system_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_  
_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal__He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_  
_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship__When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_  
_I said, excuse me_

* * *

_you're a hell of a guy__I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly__I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie__You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_  
Yes I did, yes I didSomebody please tell him who the eff I is_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up__Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away__Beating like a drum and it's coming your way__Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom__Boom, badoom, boom bass?_  
He got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bassYeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass  
This one is for the boys in the Polos_Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_But I think I like him better when he dolo_  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on__He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look__Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_  
Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_You know I really got a thing for American guys_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_  
Yes I did, yes I didSomebody please tell him who the eff I isI am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes upBack coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayBeating like a drum and it's coming your wayCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bassYeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass  
See I need you in my life for me to stayNo, no, no, no, no I know you'll stayNo, no, no, no, no don't go away  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayDon't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bassCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayBeating like a drum and it's coming your wayCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bassYeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super ba.

* * *

Every one put earplug in. "Let er rip!" I said.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young.

* * *

"Now lets do the Harlem shake," I said.

Everyone did it. "Well that's all the time we have for now," I said.


	3. More dares and red bull

"Jet your up," I said.

"Sonic is faster then me," he said.

"Omega?"

Omega jumped on the trampoline and was in flight for one second before he fell and broke. Eggman was right underneath and can no longer do any dares.

"Next up is Bluemist45. Truths, Knuckles- Why do you get mad so easily? Espio- You are claustrophobic, right? Sonic- Do you want to avoid Makeanotherone? Vector- Did you find the computer room? Dares, Charmy- Have some red bull. Shadow- Explain how the Ark got into space. Tails- Make a device that brings Maria back to life," said Anthony.

"I do not!" Knuckles yelled.

"Okay," I said.

"No," said Espio.

"Yes, he/she wants me dead!" said Sonic.

"Yes," said Vector.

"Onto the dares."

Charmy chugged down 30 bottles of Red Bull. "He's going to blow," said Slick.

Charmy started to bounce off of the walls. "More,more more more," he said, attacking Anthony.

"Not the camera!" I said.

* * *

Please stand by.


	4. Note

It will be coming back soon. PS: Death the hedgewolf is not allowed to make dares. If she does the show is done and i will hunt her down as Titan (Me, Mark, and Anthony combined with chaos energy) and kill you.


	5. Note 2

Any one who makes killing dares is not allowed.


	6. Continuing dares

"Okay everyone," I said. "Were back, remember the note episodes were I said somethings."

"Lets get to the dares," said Bowser.

"First up is **Nate the hedgehog**," said Anthony.

"Wait. Since last time I have gotten a holographic projector, unbreakable camera, and Charmy a cast," I said.

Anthony put the up dare. **Shadow: if Karl allows me to appear fight me in an all-out match. I want to see how long i can last against the ultimate life form. **"So here is my other co-host Nate the Werehog," I said as a brown werehog came on set.

"Thanks for having me," said Nate.

"Your welcome, let the fight begin," I said.

* * *

Scene was cut out due to rating.

* * *

"That was ... interesting," I said, shocked and cut.

The brown werehog won the fight after and hour. Apparently Shadow could be beaten. Shadow was nothing but smoldering ash. Mark gave Shadow a 1-up mushroom. "That's-a my mushroom," said Mario.

"lets get back to Bluemist45's dares," I said.

"How ARK got into space is classified," said Shadow.

"You have to," Slick said before I cut him off.

"Lets keep it at that," I said, nervous.

Tails built the ray but it didn't work. Then suddenly (as if on que) a white beam appeared. Then the beam began to shape like Maria Robotnik. The changed to a hedgehog form. Suddenly Shadow was in love. Shadow had hearts in his eyes. "Where am I," she asked.

"Maria?" asked Shadow, in a love tone.

"Shadow!" Maria said.

Anthony, Mark, Slick, and I fainted in shock. Nate had a scare attack.


	7. New dares

"Hey everybody, welcome back," I said.

"Next ToD (Truths or Dares) is **Tsunami the Hedgehog**," said Anthony.

**Amy: Dress up like Evanescence and sing Going Under to somebody! Tails: Here is some ice cream. *hands ice cream* Mephiles: Um, how do you talk with no mouth?! **

**Name: Tsunami the Hedgehog**

**Species: Hedgehog (dur! look at my name!)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Fav. Food: Hot Dogs or Pizza**

**Fur: Light Blue**

**Skin: Peach**

**Eyes: Green**

"Lets give a warm welcome to Tsunami the Hedgehog," I said.

She came on stage and gave Tails some Ice cream. "How do i talk without a mouth is no one's business," he said.

Then he got thrown into the fan pit and ripped to pieces (literally). Mark gave him a 1-up.

Amy did what the dare said.

* * *

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

* * *

"That's all, for now," I said.


	8. Note 3

Nate is a werehog. Sorry.


	9. Love

"Bye everybody," I said, with Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Ow," said Nate.

"Ouch," said everyone.

* * *

Earlier.

* * *

"Hello everyone," I said.

"There are more from Tsunami the Hedgehog," said Anthony.

Mephiles: *glares at him* NOW do you feel like telling me? *gets an evil grin* OR do you just wanna be counted as a... *thinks sarcastically* an UNFINISHED CHARACTER?! Or die... one of the two.  
Tails: Why are you so small? (The small as in cute and sweet)  
Sonic: Who do you like? As in LIKE-like.

"I chose death," said Mephiles, who then jumped into the fan-pit.

Mark brought him back. "I'm only 8 years old," said Tails.

"Um um um," he said.

Mark though a sonic doll. It got torn to bits. "Sigh," he said. "A-a-a."

He fainted. To pass time I dance one of my one dance. The camera turned to me quickly. Once I was done everyone clapped and Sonic woke up. "So Sonic who do you like like?" I said.

"Amy," he whispered.

"Who?"

He jumped into the fan pit. He wasn't torn to bits. "Amy."

Then Sonamy fans went erratic. I did to. "Next is more from Nate the Werehog," said Anthony.

Sonic: is Aleena your real mother? if so who is your dad?  
Shadow: Sorry about the beating. as an apology i'll pay for you to take maria on a date somewhere.

Tails: Can you make me some power gauntlets please? i keep messing up my gloves.

Scourge: are you a player.

"No, that's in the Underground Zone," Sonic said.

"Okay," said Nate.

"France," said Shadow.

"Thats a million dollar trip!? & #$," said Nate.

"I'll help," said Mark and I, together.

"Sure," said Tails.

"Next is Howl the Wolf," said Anthony.

Sonic: When was your first chili dog?  
Shadow: I'd you know Maria might be back to life as a Hedgehog?  
Omega: How's the ol' Eggman grudge thing going?  
Nazo: The people know so less about you. Why?

Dares

Nazo: Fight Shadow.  
Shadow: Compete in above dare please.  
Knuckles: Find a gem bigger than the Master Emerald and give it to Rouge. ;)  
Sonic: Give Amy your running shoes so she can catch you. (Sorry. Couldn't help myself).

"The first time I went to Uncle Chuck's Chili dog stand," said Sonic.

"What are you asking?" asked Shadow.

"Good," said Omega.

"Nazo means Mystery," said Nazo.

Shadow and Nazo fought. Shadow through Nazo to France. Knuckles searched frantically across the world. Then he fell into the fan-pit. Sonic gave Amy his shoes. "_I'm going to go slow_," thought Sonic. Amy chased Sonic. She caught him. They kissed. Sonamy fans (except me) fainted.

* * *

Read top.


	10. Dares

**Sorry about the wait. I was getting sonic baby photos. **

* * *

"Welcome everybody," I said.

"Next set of ToDs is fro guest," said Anthony.

Karl I dare you to cook something for all of the contestants every 2 chapters, it MUST be something different every time and it has to taste good to at least 5 DIFFERENT people .To everyone else do Camelopardalis Oh and for my truths, Knuckles do you have your Emerald? And Rouge do you have the Master Emerald(giggles)? Sonic Where are Manic and Sonia? You know, your brother and sister. Tails: How do you spin your tails? Is it just video game logic? The Chaotix: Do you know where Mighty is? Shadow: what's door when it's a jar? And do the one inch punch and break through 10 boards(Only Bruce Lee has done it). Egghead and Egghead Nega: Confess that Tails is way smarter than you and go on a diet. Cream and Cheese, and Chip: Here's enough chocolate for all of you. Amy: Hit yourself with your hammer.

"No way am I doing that. #$^%&!?" I said, then I jumped in the fan-pit.

I got eaten alive (sarcastically). I was brought back. "Yes I do," he said.

"No," she said.

"Thats the Underground Zone!" said Sonic.

"Don't question SEGA logic," said Tails.

"Didn't you see the Missing since 1993 poster in Sonic Generations," said Vector.

"What?" asked Shadow.

"Never!" they said as they jumped in the fan-pit.

"Chao Chao," said Cheese and Chip.

"Thank you," said Cream.

Amy tried to hit herself with it but it kept disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Next set is from Olivia The Echidna," said Anthony.

I dare Sonic to eat oh I don't know...AHA I KNOW! Dare Sonic to eat allot of gummy bears while listening to the gummy bear song.

Sonic did just that and fainted after the first word. "Okay next dare is from... Karl?!" said Anthony.

Sonic: I dare you to kiss Amy.

Slick: I dare you to kiss Amy.

Slick: Beat up Sonic.

"Sorry for the last dare," I said, with a smirk.

Sonic kissed Amy. Slick jumped into the fan-pit. Slick beat up Sonic."Next is from Tsunami the Hedgehog," said Anthony.

Tails: I SAID as in cute and sweet. Not like the actual small.  
Everybody: Do you like kingdom hearts?  
Sonic: I so knew you liked her! And who cares that those two things are the 'Underground Zone'?! It is still a zone, isn't it?!  
Everybody: MILK RAIN!

"Exactly. I'm 8," said Tails.

"No."

"Never played," said Mark, Anthony and I.

"Yes," said Sonic.

Sonic ran before milk fell.


End file.
